gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
EGM-108SP Gennai Sniper Type
|model number=EGM-108SP |developed from=EGM-108 Gennai Standard Type EGX-002 Sunflare Gundam ESP-010SC Valiant Sniper Type |developed into= |variants= |unit type= |operators= |launched=76 S.E. |destroyed= |known pilots= |height=18.9 Metres |power plant=* |armaments=* x 2 * |system features=*Long Range Sensor Array *Shield Hardpoints |optional equipment=* * * * |unique aspects= |armour=*EMBR Armour *Titanium Polycarbon Alloy |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in torso |affiliation= |universe=Solar Era |storyline=Mobile Suit Storm Gundam}} The EGM-108SP Gennai Sniper Type (aka Gennai Sniper Type, Sniper Gennai) is mobile suit customised for sniping. Technology & Combat Characteristics While the initial design of the EGM-108 Gennai Standard Type proved to be a success, it was lacking in long range support functions. The Sniper Gennai fulfils the same long range fire role as the ESP-010SC Valiant Sniper Type, which had proven itself as an incredible asset during the Insurrection. As its name suggests, the Gennai Sniper Type is designed for long range fire using either a particle or ballistic sniper rifle. While the exterior doesn't differ considerably to the original, numerous internal changes have been made to the mobile suit. Most notably the actuators in the arms have been upgraded to improve stability and precision while the sensors in the head have been replaced with improved targeting sensors, massively increasing the range of the Gennai's weapons. However, in order to carry the additional larger weapons several main thrusters had to be removed from the backpack, decreasing maximum speed and mobility. Due to the more fragile nature of the unit's arms the Gennai is not recommended for close combat, relying on medium range weapons and allied forces to neutralise forces before they get close. The suit also has lighter EMBER armour within its arms and shoulders to provide smoother movement while aiming. Additionally, the legs are modified with a unique hardpoint system that lets the suit mount its shield from the lower calf sections. This can provide defence while sniping and can serve as a stabiliser for the rifle when the unit is firing from a kneeling position. Armaments ;* :A medium range beam weapon, while it lacks the range of the sniper rifles, the Sniper Gennai can use its on-board targeting systems to target enemies beyond the range of regular mobile suits. ;* :The suit's primary weapon is a high powered SR particle beam sniper rifle, designed to target enemies way out of range of standard weapons. Each shot consists of a considerably higher concentrated particle discharge, allowing it travel longer distances before dispersing and can pierce armour more effectively. ;* :While the Gennai was built to handle beam weapons, it can still use linear-based armaments with no problem. Due to its improved systems and power source the Gennai can use the linear sniper weapon more effectively than a suit using a Fuel Cell. ;* : ;* :A single beam sabre is stored on the suit's backpack for emergencies should the enemy manage to successfully close in on the unit. System Features ;*Long Range Sensor Array :A powerful sensor system is installed on the suit's forehead, granting the pilot a scanning spectrum ranging from microwave to x-ray, including a high powered optical sensor. ;*Shield Hardpoints History Notes & Trivia *The series name "Gennai" is based off of the Greek for "brave". See also